Friends Chaos
by allaboutelephants22
Summary: A time travel fic! yah i know it's never been done before. I've got a fetish. Well anyways, three friends get sucked back in time to the newsies! Chaos ensues.
1. THERE'S A SEX GOD IN MY KITCHEN!

Hey this is my first Newsies fanfic. hehe i'm so proud. And this chapter actually happened, cept for the end of it. Lol that's where i got my inspiration. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but plots have been made... (evil laughter) and sadly i don't own Jenna or Chelsey, they are real people as much as i try to deny it. They are my friends by default, not by choice. (jk)

Screams and shouts emanated from the downstairs living room of a typical suburban home. Three girls waited upstairs as the listened to the undeniable sounds of a part below. A party they weren't invited to. Aly glared at the thought of being kicked out of something in her own home. She laid on the large bed of her parents, but was far from comfortable in her upside down position. Her chin-length brown, red, and blonde hair swung dangerously as she kept darting furtive glances at the door that separated them from the rest of humanity, also known as her brother's friends. Jenna seemed amused at her friend's annoyance and randomly interjected some knowingly cheesy comments. She lounged on the love seat of the parent's bedroom, her light blue eyes flashing with humor, and bugged her friend. Chelsey was in her own world, laying on the ground and concentrating hard on the hot skater guys in the movie, Grind. Aly suddenly yelled out in frustration. "Just go down there and get something if you want to be there that bad," Jenna reasoned.

"You don't get it! You know my brother will yell at me! He hates me… but then again, the kitchen is a public domain." Aly trailed off in mischievous thought.

"Shh!" Came the angry hush of Chelsey. "I can't hear Sweet Lou's voice!" Aly and Jenna rolled their eyes in unison and broke out into laughter.

"Who needs new drinks?" Aly suddenly yelled out and grabbed her friends' glasses before they had a chance to answer. Medium-length dark brown hair sliced threw the air as Chelsey ducked, thinking she was under attack from Aly's wild grabs. Aly flung open the bedroom door and raced out as Chelsey and Jenna laughed in obvious amusement. The two girls continued watching the end of the movie before Aly rushed back into the room. Jenna quickly grabbed the cups from her friend before their contents became a part of the pinkish carpet. Aly's green eyes were dancing and the ring of orange showed clearly from around the pupil. She was smiling broadly and dancing around the room. Chelsey's caring, chocolate brown eyes met Jenna's in a look of knowing.

"Spill," Chelsey demanded. The single word caused Aly to stop and play dumb.

"You've got fire eyes. What happened?" Jenna prodded.

"Oh my goddess! You guys are never gonna believe me! Well you might since you know my brother but you won't because it's just so unbelievable and…"

"Just tell us already!" Chelsey broke into the tanned girl's rambling.

"THERE'S A SEX GOD IN MY KITCHEN!" Aly burst out into a triumphant smile. The two taller girls exchanged a worried glance.

"Aly, are you sure you're ok? You haven't finally cracked or anything? Not in your own little world?" Jenna fired a series of questions in an unmistakably sarcastic tone. Aly frowned at her friends.

"You don't believe me? Go down there and see for yourself! Say you want food or something." Jenna turned to leave and Aly grabbed her stunningly pretty friend's arm quickly. "No I changed my mind! You always get all the guys! You can't go down there until he leaves!" Jenna flipped her black hair in annoyance.

"That means I can go down and look at him!" Chelsey ran for the door. Aly threw herself to the ground and grabbed Chelsey's leg.

"You do realize that you can pass as Jenna's identical twin. No way are you going down there either. I want a chance with the Sex God." Chelsey just rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Put on a new movie. The hot skater guys left," Chelsey demanded. Aly quickly grabbed a case and popped the movie into the DVD player before either girl had a chance to see what it was. She turned around, a mischievous smile on her face and vaulted over the love seat and onto the bed. The movie started and Aly sighed in delight as two extremely hot guys with extremely sexy Irish accents came onto the screen. "What is this movie?" Chelsey asked, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the guys.

"The Boondock Saints," Aly answered, not looking away from the screen either. The movie suddenly paused with Aly's hand on the button of the remote as a loud slam reverberated through the house. A pout settled onto Aly's full lips. "The Sex God is leaving me," she murmured. Jenna and Chelsey chuckled in response and Aly played the movie. The three girls watched the movie in silence, relishing in the spine-melting accents.

"I've got it! You can call the Sex God Murphy!" Chelsey suddenly supplied the new name.

"Oh hey hey!" Jenna gave her friend a high five.

"Bloody brilliant!" Aly shouted. "But for now, be happy with sexy guys we can see." The movie continued and just as it showed the two guys with their shirts off, all the power in the house went out. "NO!" Aly screamed in horror. "THE SEXY GUYS HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME! I AM PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS! Darkness. Raoul I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face, in that darkness, darkness…" Aly started out screaming in panic and ended up singing showtunes.

"Aly shut up!" Jenna yelled in frustration. "Now get over here and help us find a flashlight or something."

"I don't know where anything is. If you hadn't noticed my parents redid their bedroom. I told them it was too cluttered," Aly muttered random thoughts as she grudgingly felt her way off the bed, promptly tripping over the love seat. A scream of terror pierced the darkness followed by a resounding crash.

"ALY! ALY! ARE YOU OK!" Chelsey screamed out in concern. "Jenna help me get her!" Chelsey found her way over to their unmoving friend and she rested Aly's head in her lap. Her fingers came back bloody. "She hit her head on the wall unit." Chelsey whispered in disbelief. Jenna tried to trek her way over to where her friends lay and ended up tripping over Aly's legs. She fell forward and hit heads with Chelsey. Immediately the two remaining girls were knocked unconscious. All three piled in a heap in the middle of the floor. Nothing but silence and darkness surrounded them.

Well hope you enjoyed it! Now it's time for you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think, but please, no flames. Life is hard enough without people trying to build themselve's up by tearing others down.

Peace, love, and punk rock hotties,

Sodapop


	2. Peachykeen

Hola mis amigos! Here is another chapter to the insanity that is my life. Yes what happened in the last chapter did happen in real life, or at least most of it. That's what gave me the idea. And for this chapter, please forgive if the characters slip in and out of their accent. It's how i talk lol. Well here is the second chapter and enjoy! And if anyone can find my little referance to The Italian Job, then giant kudos for you!

Disclaimer: Newsies aren't mine, but they have my heart so i think i should get something in return, don't you?

Aly woke up, her head pounding. She gingerly touched her head and squinted at her fingers, her eyes not adjusting to the light yet. Her fingers were covered in warm, sticky blood. She moaned in pain as her head continued throbbing. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust and glanced around her. Something was wrong. Aly was sitting in the middle of an alley. The road was made of cobblestones and the buildings were made of brick. This didn't look anything like Arizona. Something else felt out of place too, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly she remembered Chelsey and Jenna.

Aly looked around anxiously, ignoring the pain in her dome. There they were, lying next to her peacefully. Aly shook them…hard. "Ok, I know I always said I would never wake you up when you're sleeping, but this is an emergency! SO GET UP NOW YOU LAZY BUMS!" Aly yelled at them, succeeding in waking the two girls up. The girls groaned and grumbled as they sat up blinking the sleep out of their eyes. As they focused the suddenly saw Aly leaning heavily against a building.

"Oh my god, Aly! Are you ok?" Chelsey asked frantically especially worried about her friend, who now had a line of blood trickling down her cheek.

"Oh peachykeen. Does anyone know where we are?" Aly asked.

"Well one thing's for sure," Jenna stated. Her friends looked at her expectantly. "We are definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto." The girls panicked. They wanted to know what had happened and where they were. They shot question after question at each other, none of which was helping their heads. A voice suddenly broke into their thoughts.

"Well looky here Morris. Seems these girls didn't get home before morning. They're jobs must've kept 'em longer. So how much do you'se ladies-of-the-night charge?" A smirk was dancing on the guy's face. The two men must have been in their late teens, early twenties. They both resembled gorillas in a sort of way, one with a mustache. They looked familiar to Aly though. Like she had seen them before. The three girls looked at each other skeptically, not understanding why they were being thought of as prostitutes. All three were growing angry at the assumption. Chelsey and Jenna had never been afraid of conflict, while Aly was always a lot more shy.

"Hey Oscar. Look! That one's bleedin'. She must like it rough!" Morris pointed at Aly, who could only drop her mouth in shock. That was all it took for Jenna and Chelsey to stand up and advance on the two men. No one but them calls their friend a whore.

'Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess! They think they can fight these guys! Sure they take self-defense classes but they can't take on these guys!' Aly thought desperately to herself. Jenna made the first hit. Aly opened her mouth and screamed, long and loud out of instinct. She really didn't want to be stuck in a foreign place with her friends dead. She closed her eyes tightly and sunk back into the wall, not wanting to see what happened to her best friends. Footsteps were pounding and if Aly had been thinking clearly, she would have noticed there were a lot more than four people's footsteps. Voices suddenly filled the air. Yelling drowned at everything and a few screams added in on Chelsey and Jenna's part. Flesh connected with flesh in a sickening sound. Aly had no idea who was on the receiving end.

'No, no, no! Not happening! This is not happening!' Aly yelled inside her own head, trying to convince herself this was a dream and her friends weren't going to be beaten or raped, or herself either. Suddenly her hearing sharpened, heavy footsteps were walking towards her, much heavier than Chelsey or Jenna's. Aly curled herself into a ball, trying to become invisible or be camouflaged with the brick behind her. A hand touched her arm gently and she flinched instinctively. She had never been one to stay calm when somebody touched her.

"S'ok, they're gone. You're friends are ok," A soothing voice whispered in her ear. Even through all the panic her brain registered 'sexy' as she absorbed what she had just heard. The voice also sounded familiar to her.

"Yeah Aly, we're great. But now we know who not to call on when we need backup," Jenna said sarcastically.

"Aw, give her a break. She's hurt!" Chelsey defended their friend. A friendly banter broke out between the two girls. Aly peeked out and straightened herself up, blushing. There were a lot of guys in the alley, staring at her. Her eyes were still fearful but she didn't think they were in danger. After all, these guys had just saved them. An uneasy silence filled the air, as no one knew what to say.

"Hey I get it!" Chelsey suddenly cried out. "Aly is laying in an alley!" Chelsey and Jenna both cracked up while Aly just stared at them. She was used to their lame jokes and wasn't fazed at all by their sudden bout of insanity. The guys, however, were a different story.

"Er… are they ok?" The guy who had touched her arm asked. Aly looked at him for the first time and sat stunned. This guy was drop-dead-gorgeous! He also looked surprisingly like Christian Bale. This couldn't be him though, Christian Bale was thirty-one. The mystery man looked at her worriedly. "Are you'se ok?" Aly forced herself out of her stupor.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. And them, that's the way they always act." Aly nodded her head in their direction and immediately regretted it. She groaned and Chelsey and Jenna finally stopped laughing.

"You know what fine means don't you?" Jenna asked Aly, not waiting for an answer. "It means freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. But seeing as you're talking 'bout yourself, that is an understatement." Aly rolled her eyes and looked around for something to throw at her friend. Not finding anything she settled for flipping her off. The mystery man's eyes widened in shock and amusement.

"Never thought I'd see a lady give the middle finger," He chuckled in amusement.

"You haven't been around us. We're not exactly prim and proper ladies," Chelsey informed him.

"By the way, who are you?" Jenna asked bluntly.

"Oh right, the name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. And whadda they call you'se?" All three girls stopped in shock. This was Jack Kelly. Jack Kelly the newsie. Jack Kelly from the movie. Apparently it wasn't a movie anymore though. Jenna was the first to regain her senses.

"I'm Jenna, the crazy one is Chelsey, and the neurotic one is Aly," Jenna supplied.

"This here is Mush, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Dutchy, and Specs," Jack pointed to each of them in turn. Aly studied each of the boys. Sure enough, these were some of the other newsies. She almost fainted in delight. Then she mentally kicked herself for not recognizing them sooner.

"What year is it?" Chelsey asked, catching on.

"1899," Racetrack answered looking at her like she was certifiably insane, which she probably was.

"Why are you'se dressed so weird?" Mush asked them.

"Um, we were dressing up. We found some costumes from a theatre," Aly quickly supplied the lie, glancing sharply at her two friends. They nodded their heads quickly in agreement. The boys nodded in understanding. Aly chuckled under her breath, seeing a whole alley full of people nodding their heads was extremely amusing in her book.

"Course you were," Jack Kelly stated smugly, like he knew the whole time. He smirked, one that was clearly his own, before a look of concern crossed his chiseled features. "You might wanna come wit us, so we'se can take care a you'se cut." Aly suddenly became aware of the blood trickling down her cheek and sighed. She got up slowly and stumbled thanks to a head rush. "Here let me help you!" Jack, Mush, and Kid Blink instantly rushed to her sides to help her through the city.

Racetrack, Dutchy, and Specs were also helping Jenna and Chelsey out of the alley. 'This has got to be the best moment of my life,' Aly thought euphorically.

Ok! On to the Shoutouts:

Tigerlily: Tons of thanks! hope you like this one!

Tag Along: Oh thank you so much! My friend once told me that she loved how i described everything but got straight to the point, the rest of them told me it was crap lol. So thank you for telling me you liked it! You have made me very happy! Keep reviewing!

TheAngryPrincess13: YAY! i feel so honored everytime you review one of my stories. Keep Reviewing please!

Nosilla: I say that all the time! And guess what? My name is Nosyla too! lol but it's spelled differently. When i was in grade school we would only call people with their name backwards so i was always Nosyla. Then one of my brother's friends found out when i was with his team in tucson (not so bad, 20 HOTT guys and me, the only girl lol) and he's called me that ever since. ok i got wayoff subject there. just, Thanks!

Well thanks to all who reviewed! Now people must KEEP reviewing! That pretty purplish-bluish-whatever-color-you-want-it-to-be button is there for a reason! It's for you to use! So give me a review and make me happy!

Wish upon dead stars

Sodapop, Cowboy


End file.
